Our Indenpence
by Ouence-Spirit Kone-Baka
Summary: What if the mothership blew up when it was too late? Placed 10 years after the battle and world destroyed, survivors act to save mankind. The humans were destroyed. But whose talking about mortals here?


Summary: what if the mothership blew up when it was too late? Placed 10 years after the battle and world destroyed, survivors act to save mankind. The humans were destroyed. But whose talking about mortals here?

AN: This is actually pretty old so sorry for any mistake anywhere and such.

Nothing but plot is mine

_July 4th, 2006_

As they flew out everyone yelled in victory. The mothership was destroyed and so was the other ships.

Pieces of metal fell out the sky.

"Didn't I promise you fireworks?" The man said to his son.

He replied, "ya," with a smile.

Just then, small ships produced out the others just before they had exploded. Angered by the human killing their amry, they went to the base, Area 51, the humans call it.

They shot the place with everything they have in rage.

"Mr. President!" The adult nerd came in, while the place shook.

"What's happening!" The U.S. president ordered.

"A, few, survivors!" The man pants, "they seek, revenge!"

"Get every: Navy! Veterans! Army! Everything that has weapons to destroy those aliens!" The president commanded.

"Yes sir!" A few generals ran out, serveral men radioed the major countries.

"Sir what's going on?!" A fellow black Marine rushed in along with his wife and son.

"We have no fucking idea! A few surviving aliens came out of nowhere and has come to take revenge on us!" An general who had stayed responded.

"When the hell are these guys going to learn to stop!?"

"They want our natural resources remember? Guess they won't stop till they do." The president said.

"Guess I have to get in another plane." Steve said then ran towards the planes.

"You better be safe, you!" His wife yelled.

"You know me!" He grinned.

After several planes from both sides destroyed, a few aliens had secretly left the battle going to cites and vandalized them.

A red flash went around the base.

"What's happening?" A man asked.

A screen showed up, showing ships destroying their cites.

"Some had fled towards our cites!"

"Those bastards!" A man threw his hat on the ground, "planning for once in their lives! God damn them!"

*Couple Hours Later.*

Narrator: After a vigorous battle, sadly the enemies gained new battle strategies, and their rage turned to hatred for mankind, killing thousands, millions, 'billions' all around the world. Then, before winning the battle, we came out of hiding, destroying them as well. Both sides lost many, many of each others soilders, but still reproducing, and I swear to the gods, we WILL fight for our planet!"

The crowd cheered, even if they heard the same speech for the tenth thousand time in their lives.

"Because! We! Are! The children of the mighty gods!"

They cheered louder.

"And, we! will! Defeat those 'E.T.'s'! Even if our lives depended on it!"

The crowd cheered more louder.

"And! They will wish! They, never, ever! Mess with us! EVER AGAIN!"

The crowd cheered even louder.

"Because! WE! ARE THE DEMIGODS!"

The crowd roared with excitement, and wanting blood on their hands.

"HOW WILL WE WIN!?"

"BY KILLING THOSE ALIENS!"

"WHY!?"

"BECAUSE WE ARE THE DEMIGODS! FIGHTING FOR OUR WORLD!"

"THAT IS RIGHT! AND NO MATTER WHAT, OR WHO SAYS WE'RE WRONG! WE! WILL SHOW THEM!"

The crowed roared the loudest they ever had been.

"JACKSON! JACKSON! JACKSON!" They repeated over, and over, and over.

The speaker smiled, and his sea-green eyes sparkled, "what our human parents and godly ones done for us today! We will repay with respect! And repay by giving what they want back! PLANET EARTH!"

The crowd roared in agreement, chanting, "JACKSON! JACKSON! JACKSON!"

Some yelled, "DEMI-GODS! DEMI-GODS!"

Everyone raised their swords, spears, whatever they had.

"NO MORE HIDING! IT'S TIME FOR THEIR 'PAYCHECK'!"

"YAAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs.

Everyone was filled of excitement, hunger, and flesh.

Jackson smiled, 'lets show whose boss around here.'

"Not bad, Jackson, not bad..." A girl blonded smiled, "getting better the more you say it."

Jackson grinned, "let's go roast those marshmellows, eh?"

A/N: I gotten this idea around March after finishing rereading once again and watching the movie. I'm not that good with speeches so forgive me. Why had it taken so long to post? Simple. I was lazy and there was errors. Now, after these couple months I did not make chapter two or so on. Because I had 'many' other stories, trust me.

This will take some time to update, so you may read some of my other stories or someone else's.

I do the category of: PJO/HoO/KC, Soul Eater, this, and Wizard101/Pirate101 for now. So, 'till next time?


End file.
